nationfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:DimiTalen
|- valign="top" | valign="top" width=75% | This is the request and talk page of User:DimiTalen, bureaucrat and moderator at Wikination. In Lovia, I am HRH King Dimitri of Lovia. Feel free to ask me whatever you want to know. I will be glad to help you out. Please do not hesitate to talk about complaints, personal issues or more serious societal matters. Gibberish will be deleted. | valign="top" rowspan="2" width=25% align="right" | __TOC__ |- | |} |} Message from the Mäöreser Ambassador Dear King Dimitri I of Lovia, I have sent this message to you because Mäöres is in need of your help. An earthquake has struck our country in March and we are now rebuilding the affected towns. We would like to replace the destroyed coal plant with a power station which generates cleaner energy. We are wondering whether Lovia could help us by giving us the knowledge and tools which are necessary for constructing such a power station. The Mäöreser Ambassador 13:15, August 14, 2010 (UTC) :Clean as in... nuclear? I can't remember signing the non-proliferation treaty so no problem there. If you want something official you'd have to ask Congress though. 13:18, August 14, 2010 (UTC) ::We would gladly help you. I would however like to just point out we signed a bill into law that states that we do not produce, import or export non-sustainable energy (including nuclear energy). I'm sure we won't be exporting that energy, but helping you build a nuclear power station is a bit hypocrite... Nevertheless, we're willing to help, I guess. What are your exact plans? 07:15, August 15, 2010 (UTC) :::Well, I didn't really mean nuclear power station, 'cause we already have one :P I actually meant "climate neutral" energy. The university of Mäöres will take a look at tidal and wave power stations, but they probably won't generate enough energy, so we'll also need solar and wind power. For those we need your help. :::My exact plans can be found here. At the moment we have one destroyed coal plant, one functioning coal plant, one nuclear plant, one biomassacentrale (or something like that, Ben's idea :P) and one wave power station. I'll close the nuclear plant and demolish the destroyed coal plant. In order to compensate that we'll have to build two wave power stations, three tidal power stations, one wind park at sea and one solar station for which we need to create new land (not polder, but "ophogen" :P). Giving people solar panels can't be done cause we quite don't have any money :( --OuWTBsjrief-mich 08:19, August 15, 2010 (UTC) :::While giving nuclear power is out of order, the Japanese would like to find some type of agreement with Lovia on sending aid to Maoreser, while we are indeed in hard times with money, Cleaner energy is always a great investment to the world. ::: Ambassador Tadashi Yamaguchi 21:52, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Jazz We Can Ever fancied Jazz, i think i might like to organize a Jazzy festival in Lovia, you know i'm starting to like the non-rhythmics (as i like to call jazz). I don't know if you want to help or have some ideas, i'm waiting for your advice and answer. Jon Johnson 07:45, August 15, 2010 (UTC) :I want to start a band!! Any ideas for a name? 07:48, August 15, 2010 (UTC) ::Maybe wait dimi's answer here, then you can release the first plate at the festival Jon Johnson 07:49, August 15, 2010 (UTC) :::Yeay! If you need a sponsor Flérisonne would be glad to support the artistic community. 07:51, August 15, 2010 (UTC) ::::Pabst is waiting too :p Jon Johnson 07:56, August 15, 2010 (UTC) :::::Sjonnieboy, that's a magnificent idea! Flérisonne and Pabst seem like two great sponsors. What about this: I'll start up a little project tonight, you guys do the sponsoring and look for some bands, and within a week we have a great festival! 14:43, August 15, 2010 (UTC) :::::: Gorgeous, i'll need some feedback because i don't really know that much, i'm a starter. My noblest friend need to borrow me his cd's still, but i guess it'll work out just fine. Jon Johnson 15:19, August 15, 2010 (UTC) :::::::I'm sure that guy will bestow his jazz collection upon you as soon as possible. Just give me some time, and I'll start up the festival project. What about Portland as its first location? 18:01, August 15, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::That would be great man! You have the inland beach at your disposal Jon Johnson 20:05, August 15, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::I always liked Jazz and classical music but since there are no big names now-a-days it's hard for people to like it. A festival at the beach with music count me in! Marcus Villanova WLP 20:16, August 15, 2010 (UTC) yeeeeeehah, we have our first visitor! Jon Johnson 20:19, August 15, 2010 (UTC) :Count me in just as well! -- 13:44, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Libertan cool jazz Interested in having the New Old Philosopher's Trio playing at Jazz Portland? ((and I also need your help for just a sec at Wikistad, I'd like you to rename this file to Philosophers_Trio.jpg, please (now it still has its original name from Wikimedia Commons, silly me :p) Echocho 08:45, August 17, 2010 (UTC) :Our first international name on the poster. Which reminds me, we need an impeccable design! 13:14, August 17, 2010 (UTC) ::I'm on it. They sure are welcome at the festival! I'll give them a place somewhere! 17:14, August 17, 2010 (UTC) :::Great, I'm proud of them, hoorah for Libertas! :p Echocho 17:36, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Wikistad Books! On my sand pit (User:Crystalbeastdeck09/Sandpit) I translated the story about the inuit family, but is sorta chopy. We need to save Libertas lit! Thanks! Marcus Villanova WLP 20:59, August 27, 2010 (UTC) :Great man! Okay to publish it September 1st? I'll design an English version cover. 07:07, August 29, 2010 (UTC) ::Nah all good media comes out on a tuesday and it's still in editing, so September 7th is better! Marcus Villanova WLP 13:53, August 29, 2010 (UTC) :::All good media comes out on a Tuesday, why's that? I never liked Tuesdays, they are so 'Wednesday is over and the weekend is still so far away'. 15:05, August 30, 2010 (UTC) ::::Yuri: I suppose you mean Thursday? 15:46, August 30, 2010 (UTC) :::::I think tuesday became a custom bacuse Billboard realeases there chart on Monday and everything then catched on and followed! Marcus Villanova WLP 17:32, August 30, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Sounds credible :) 18:02, August 30, 2010 (UTC) :::::::@Dimi: there are but three days in a week... 07:09, August 31, 2010 (UTC) HRH's mysterious ways How very polite of you to delete images without notifying the uploader when you know he's online. 09:18, September 2, 2010 (UTC) :It was marked "delete", and not used anywhere. If you want it back, because it's useful or valuable, then just place it back, yeah. 09:20, September 2, 2010 (UTC) ::I used them on the page of Kings. Not valuable? They tied the page together!! 09:22, September 2, 2010 (UTC) :::shut up king, you have no point of reference here :p JON THE DUDE JOHNSON 10:47, September 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::I put the map back. I don't know how it ever got marked for deletion but that was clearly a mistake. Thanks for the support Dude. 11:43, September 2, 2010 (UTC) State Council Okay so I relize that It's fine to make State Politics into Local Politics but in which case we then still need a political system within it. On my Sidepage User:Crystalbeastdeck09/Politics I do a simulation of the event. There is enough people if people are in Two councils with half of them only in one. The only prob in Oceana The state only has two active members which puts it out there that state elections might not go as well in that state. Just saying from Marcus Villanova WLP 17:31, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Hooray! Woo, 50 points. :D -Perryz101 20:36, September 7, 2010 (UTC) : You should always keep doing edits tho. I guess he'll make you a citizen tomorrow. I know he'll ask you this anyway so to speed things up he'll want to know your Residence, Gender, and Chartecter Name. ! Marcus Villanova Walden 20:44, September 7, 2010 (UTC) :*Zackary Daniel Bennett :*Male :*Bennett Family Estate, Pineview Court. Hunk Where is the 'volglijst'? JON THE DUDE JOHNSON 12:29, September 8, 2010 (UTC) :If you use the "new" skin, like I do, it's under "My Home". But I suppose you're still using the old Wikipedia skin? Martha Van Ghent 16:27, September 8, 2010 (UTC) ::Yes I do, and he's gone over there, which is quite annoying JON THE DUDE JOHNSON 18:12, September 8, 2010 (UTC) :::I have the same problem. Solution: type 'volglijst' (or 'watchlist') in the url-bar and press enter. It's crappy but it works. 05:57, September 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::I just consult the recent changes list now. Bold typeface then means that something's on your watchlist. 07:30, September 9, 2010 (UTC) :::::It's okay, he's back somehow JON THE DUDE JOHNSON 08:00, September 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Ah, yes indeed, here too 08:04, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Statistics Hey Dimi, I need some data. I know you quite well so all I need for now is your political stance - the real life one. Just try to find one word that describes it as best as possible. Thanks. 11:38, September 9, 2010 (UTC) :In real life? Tough... My FB says "tending towards modern social democracy". Probably I am most near to social liberalism / progressivism. :Don't forget to mention I'm an atheist. (Just joking: you knew that already of course) 20:22, September 9, 2010 (UTC) ::Wa :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 05:45, September 10, 2010 (UTC) :::Why wa? 06:00, September 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::@Dimi: I did indeed. 07:02, September 10, 2010 (UTC) :::::Wa because of «Don't forget to mention I'm an atheist.». --OuWTBsjrief-mich 12:44, September 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Hehe. 08:06, September 11, 2010 (UTC) English Grammar Can you help me out with the TO/TOO distinction? JON THE DUDE JOHNSON 10:26, September 11, 2010 (UTC) :Alright. It's really simple, actually. :* When you intend to say or write a word that corresponds with the sounds /too/ (in Dutch: toe), there are three options: , and . :* Always use , except in these cases: :** is the number. Simple. :** means "also" (Dutch: ook) or "to an excessive degree; over; more than enough" (Dutch: te). You may use it in these cases: :***: (1) "I went to Jazz Middelheim. - Yeah, me too!" :***: (1) "The oil business, too, is having a tough time lately." (implying: like another business I mentioned earlier) :***: (2) "He's too old/fat/annoying/radical..." (meaning: more than would be good) :To conclude, here's two final notes I wanted to give you, and all of the others too: :# Pay attention to the use of to/two/too in your daily writing, and you'll get more and more proficient in it. :# Translate to Dutch or your mother language if it's not English, and you'll soon find out what meaning you're trying to express. : 11:07, September 11, 2010 (UTC) ::Thanks mate: Me too will do my best to make no mistakes JON THE DUDE JOHNSON 13:23, September 11, 2010 (UTC) :::Sure, y'a welcome. 07:23, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Legal mess First of all I want you to know I'm finally working out some social legislation on my Sandpit. Second, our legal system is kind of a mess. We have a Constitution of which the content is not clearly lined out and all the other bills are just tossed on a giant heap called 'Federal Law'. Without changing the content of any legal document I would like to do the following: * Defining our Constitution as 'basic principles of the Lovian state' (like the kingdom, division in states, liberal freedoms, etc.) + 'organizational matters involving users' (like elections, lawsuits, etc.) * Reorganizing the Federal Law into several Law Books like Criminal Law, Social Legislation and Environmental Legislation. I'm not sure where I need what permissions for exactly, maybe you can help me out on this one? 13:41, September 11, 2010 (UTC) :You would need a normal Congressial majority to reform FedLaw and two thirds to do something about the Constitution. My personal opinion: this "mess" thing doesn't really matter. It's messy in one way (the heap), but it's tidy in another (no difficulties deciding what belongs where). 07:22, September 14, 2010 (UTC) ::True, but just scroll down the list of fedlaw articles, it's so trivial, Yuri has a point i guess JON THE DUDE JOHNSON 07:24, September 14, 2010 (UTC) :::Sure he has. But it doesn't really matter, does it? Anyone can find any article of the law without problems. They have relevant names, they're all group on one page and they're sorted by date of approval - which might be handy too. 07:27, September 14, 2010 (UTC) ::::I know, it's easy now, but i think if it can be structured (and if yuri does it, it'll be good), why wouldn't we try, maybe it still can be grouped on one page, but with subtitles or something JON THE DUDE JOHNSON 07:30, September 14, 2010 (UTC) :::::Fine, why not. But it better be good. And tell Medvedev that he may update the hundreds of pages that use article numbers as a legal reference ;). (I'm not kidding) 07:33, September 14, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Well I think we can at least try to organize a bit, we are professionals (couldn't stand it :D) JON THE DUDE JOHNSON 07:36, September 14, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Okay. 07:37, September 14, 2010 (UTC) :I don't think we need to change much. I will simply subdivide the Federal Law for starters. Think about it as a closet (Federal law) in which we will create drawers (social law, etc.) 08:27, September 14, 2010 (UTC) ::Question: could you take a look on this page? Is voting actually required for a reorganization? Again: no content of the law is altered. 09:07, September 14, 2010 (UTC) :::That's the way i would do it also, i think voting isn't needed here JON THE DUDE JOHNSON 09:23, September 14, 2010 (UTC) ::::Of course voting is required. We amend the law, don't we? Just put it to a vote in Congress - I'm sure it'll pass without fault. 09:26, September 14, 2010 (UTC) :::::I'm just relocating some place bills and adding some titles. This has nothing to do with making policy or anything. Just doing it wouldn't violate any law, would it? 09:28, September 14, 2010 (UTC) ::::::It would violate the Constitution: "a proposal to amend a section of the Federal Law" requires "a normal majority" to pass (Article 6 of the Constitution). If only for changing the numbers of the bills. Just do it, there's no reason to be afraid of a vote. If I allow you to do this, we ought to allow every MOTC to change the order. Talking of a mess. 09:33, September 14, 2010 (UTC) :I wasn't asking you to give me permission, because you can't. I was just discussing how we are ought to interpret the Law. According to me it would be sufficient if I officially file for permission with the Secretary of Justice. This issue is more of an executive power thing than a legislative one. 09:38, September 14, 2010 (UTC) ::And I disagree. I'll give you a ridiculous example to prove that nobody has the right to re-arrange law without a vote: most bills that were voted in Congress included an article number. In most cases, the article headings were part of the bill that was passed by Congress, thus. Changing them would be a legal amendment. So, voting is required. Stupid example, but it does the trick. 12:50, September 14, 2010 (UTC) :::Good thing you can't be judge because you view the law is too much as a set of static rules of defined cases, Dimi. The law is just a bunch of guidelines, templates that can fit multiple cases but are defined in vague and abstract terms. But that doesn't mind since I already put it to a vote. 13:04, September 14, 2010 (UTC) ::::Don't go staticking on me! I am a "every stay off the law" man, and you should be too. If I've learnt one thing, as a linguist in spe, then it is that structural changes always imply content changes. Content changes require Congressial majority. 13:11, September 14, 2010 (UTC) :::::Structural changes always imply content changes? That seems a huge overstatement. I didn't meant to upset you, Dimi. It is just that in general our law system sucks. Structural changes could give us some more insight. 13:17, September 14, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Not at all an overstatement. By re-structuring a text, for example, you imply hierarchy, order, likeness in content, etc. I agree that it is useful to do so in Lovian law, and therefore I support your bill. But it is a change of content, or at least, it could be, if it leads to different interpretations, which it will. 13:21, September 14, 2010 (UTC) :::::::You can change the context of a law, but not giving contest would be a sin. There is no change to the content of the bill, nor will its effect alter. The bills can already be interpreted differently. As I see it, Congress isn't allowed to vote on the restructuring since it isn't a motion (defined by Congress as a new law, altering a law or deleting one). However, since Lovia is a democracy and the Congress represents the people our MOTC do have the ultimate right to approve or appeal anything. Now thát is how law interpretation should work. 13:25, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Noble City International Airport Hi :) As you seem to be the owner of the Noble City International Airport I think I should ask my question to you. I have been planning a small regional airport (meaning landingsbaan en restaurant) near Hurbanova for a long time. A suitable location would be north of Millstreet (which is on the other side of the Hurbanova stream and an area currently rather useless, there already is a tweebaanswegbrug to it). As I already said, the plan is not too big, just one airport to fly from and to in order to make the town better accessible. Your airport (Noble City International Airport) is probably the best option then, but of course I'm not going to do that without your permission. I honestly also don't know whether a new airport would require congress to vote... --OuWTBsjrief-mich 16:46, September 15, 2010 (UTC) :An airstrip thus? Seems rather fine with me. I don't think a vote is necessary: until now the airports have been operated privately. If you want it to be owned by the state, you could propose that of course 16:59, September 15, 2010 (UTC) ::Ok :) I'll soon start working on it. First I have to come up with a name, some nice images, a bull-shit story etc, you know, normal stuff for a page :P I'm not very in a creative atmosphere now :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17:02, September 15, 2010 (UTC) :::Haha . If I may make a suggestion? Try concrete, glass or metal instead of wood this time ;) 17:04, September 15, 2010 (UTC) ::::No!!! I was more thinking of a cave or something alike :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17:10, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Michal Hrbiť Could you unprotect it? I was still working on it :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 12:43, September 17, 2010 (UTC) :Sure :) 11:36, September 22, 2010 (UTC) 2010 Congress Could you update the composition changes? SjorskingmaWikistad 14:03, September 17, 2010 (UTC) :Let's wait for the elections maybe and then make a full chart :p JON THE DUDE JOHNSON 14:42, September 17, 2010 (UTC) ::I will make the several missing versions soon, yes. 11:36, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Monarchy The monarchy has not a place in modern Lovia and its government. It is an antiqued form of government which is undemocratic, unconstitutional and worst of all, is totally in favour of dictatorile power and injustice. Lovia is a progressive nation and has to see that monarchy is a hinder to progress, advancement and prosperity of the nation. Michel-s 19:16, September 17, 2010 (UTC) :Alright, thanks for your incredibly enlightening advice. 11:36, September 22, 2010 (UTC) : I literally loled! Marcus Villanova 19:47, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Castle Donia What are we going to do with this one? Donia's gone and the rest of us wanted to blow the damn thing off the rock with a few ton of dynamite :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 16:20, October 1, 2010 (UTC) :My opinion? TNT, boooom! 16:38, October 1, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah!! Perhaps we should do it on an important date. Your birthday? Quite some fireworks I'd say :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17:33, October 1, 2010 (UTC) :Damn... this is why I can never leave... Would you be okay if we demolish all palaces, Dimitri, if you ever leave? Like, blow 'em up on my birthday. Dr. Magnus 17:43, October 1, 2010 (UTC) ::Hahaha :P Very typical you know when you got to appear :P Anyway, it's still not built legally. I might sue you :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17:53, October 1, 2010 (UTC) :You may sue may, would be nice for the newspapers. But blowing up my castle (which I do not agree on) is always better then just deleting it as if it never excisted. You did not delete the IGP page either, you closed it down. You could also give the castle a different direction or purpose. Or break down and rebuild it, even. Dr. Magnus 17:57, October 1, 2010 (UTC) ::Is that an approval of the demolition? :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17:59, October 1, 2010 (UTC) :No, I just said anything would be better then just deleting the page. In the real world procedures like this always take several years. Unless you guys come to your senses or stop caring, of course. I worked hard on the castle, its the legacy of the Donia family. It cannot just vanish into thin air. Dr. Magnus 18:01, October 1, 2010 (UTC) ::Oh, yeah, I don't support "just deleting the page" either, but I think it has been built while it shouldn't have been and therefore it should be demolished. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 18:04, October 1, 2010 (UTC) It was built in the 1980's... It is a piece of Lovian history and culture and attracts much tourism each year. Perhaps now the castle has been made a monument, the state could profit from the earning of the museum? Something like that, Dr. Magnus 18:05, October 1, 2010 (UTC) :No, it's too remote for that. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 18:07, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Getting ready for elections The forum isn't done/ready for elections? Marcus Villanova 17:39, October 3, 2010 (UTC) :Soon, my friend 17:40, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Email Hi Dimitri, I've send you an e-mail about Magnus. I might know more about his suckpuppets (more explaination in the email). Apoo banaan 17:50, October 3, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks. 20:40, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Citizen I noticed I was removed from the list of citizens. Perhaps this was because August Magnus Donia died? Anyhow: I would love to be in the list again, otherwise I cannot vote in the elections. Oos Wes Ilava and Oceana need my vote, and so does Yuri (oh wait, he doesn't, he'll win anyway ) Dr. Magnus 18:53, October 4, 2010 (UTC) :Because you're dead, indeed. If you want to be on the list again, you'll have to be a living character. So change your character in Ygo or somebody of your characters. 20:42, October 4, 2010 (UTC) :I think he already said that. IDK where tho. Marcus Villanova 20:47, October 4, 2010 (UTC) I did that already. I believe I said that on Talk:Citizen. Dr. Magnus 04:15, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Citizenship I've just noticed you proposed me to apply for citizenship (again), first off, thanks. I don't think I've got any living characters here in Lovia, so I was wondering if it would be possible perhaps to grant David Goodwin, who grew up in Lovia and moved to Libertas, dual citizenship? That way I could use him here on Lovia for voting matters and what not (since, as you know, I prefer to 'work through' characters). Thanks anyway :). Echocho 09:40, October 5, 2010 (UTC) : Horay!Are really jewish IRL? Also being a curios cat...Since you always have the giutar next to your name what types of music do you like? Marcus Villanova 20:27, October 5, 2010 (UTC) ::My guess would be violin concerto's of the late Renaissance. 14:01, October 6, 2010 (UTC) :::That's fine, Echo. Your citizen form is on your talk page 17:48, October 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::@Dimi: Sweet, thanks ;) ! @Marcus: IRL no, but in the beginning there didn't seem to be any on Wikination/Wikistad, so... Also, I adhere to the principle of diversity (Wikistad had a muslim or two :p, that was cool :D) haha, so to speak. With that in mind, I don't think there any gay (homosexual or lesbian) citizens on this or the Dutch version, hm... And 'bout the guitar: my taste is not limited to rock, when I just like picture myself rocking haha hence the fact that this little fellow used to be in front of my username. @Yuri:Spot on. hahaha Echocho 07:33, October 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::kk We do though have Jonathan Frum who is quite famous but not a real user, also one of our founding fathers was gay so...pretty good. Marcus Villanova 16:09, October 9, 2010 (UTC) :::::So Lovia seems to beat Libertas when it comes to gays haha, I guess the next character I create will have to be queer :D, I'm not gay though. Echocho 17:55, October 9, 2010 (UTC) :::There is are plenty of gays in Lovia, see: this list. Dr. Magnus 17:56, October 9, 2010 (UTC) :::WOW! 4! It's more than 1...2...or3! Marcus Villanova 18:00, October 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::Indeed, that's another reason to vote CCPL Bucu 18:00, October 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::Say what? Marcus Villanova 18:01, October 9, 2010 (UTC) :::::You don't really care about pluralism in politics, do you? (A) Bucu 18:03, October 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::::I'm sure a party like the CCPL has a closet-queer or two :D hehe. Echocho 18:06, October 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::It's like in Iran: homosexuality does not excist in Lovia. Only in foreign nations, lol. Dr. Magnus 18:08, October 9, 2010 (UTC) :::::Ladies, gentlemen and everything in between, I present to you: the Libertan gay! Echocho 09:41, October 18, 2010 (UTC) HebdoMag - Wikify I see that you placed a template on the HebdoMag project I'm working on, and I'd like to know why it's there, and what I (or anyone willing, I suppose) could do to fix it. I'm planning to write my weekly remarks on Lovia (which are not purely political, though I don't doubt that they will surely be mostly that), and Friday (close to European midnight) is the day (and time) I'd like to get them out on the page. Please tell me what to do ASAP. Dank u. Edward Hannis 01:53, October 8, 2010 (UTC) :It usually means that the lay-out of the page isn't good enough, but I think at this case it means it's inactive. So if you just write your weekly remarks you can take the template away I guess :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 05:06, October 8, 2010 (UTC) ::The template is there for an aesthetic layout; if I just wrote plainly it would be downright ugly. Edward Hannis 23:41, October 8, 2010 (UTC) :::I know. You can take the template away from HebdoMag now, because it's active. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 07:32, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Excuse I ask a excuse because you illegally took off train village of me in november 2009. I ask you also to restore TRain Village tot its pre-november 2009 state Pierlot McCrooke 15:39, October 12, 2010 (UTC) :If this is the truth then you are right, Pierlot. For the first time in your life, so kudos to you! Dr. Magnus 15:42, October 12, 2010 (UTC) :: Train Villagers will start a protest if it will become a dumpsite again, as in 2009 under Pierlot. They ask you friendly not to consider it. Bucu 16:48, October 12, 2010 (UTC) :::Nonsense Bucu. Pierlot McCrooke 16:53, October 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::I'm sure Walden's Martha will do fine...anyway my viewpoint is that Nicholasville and Train Village should be neighboorhoods of Muza. That way Artista could have a sister city, Both towns so drenched in art and music. Marcus Villanova 22:45, October 12, 2010 (UTC) :::::Let us await the new governor and then you can complain to her. Why else do we elect governors anyway? 05:47, October 13, 2010 (UTC) ::::Her? Him, you must mean. Just because I haven't been given the proper support from my comrades does not mean I do not still have a chance to win in Oceana. The race is far from over. As for Train Village; I do not know its history so who am I to judge? I bet everything went according to the site rules and regulations and this is all a load of hot air. BastardRoyale 07:53, October 13, 2010 (UTC) :::::@Pierlot: Bucu is right. :::::@Bucu: you're right. :::::@Pierius: thanks for your intelligent input. :::::@Yuri: you're right too. :::::@Marcus: I'm pretty sure you're right too. ::::: 10:54, October 13, 2010 (UTC) :We're comming... (me and inge) 14:02, October 13, 2010 (UTC) ::Ok. 14:04, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Train Village Please delete it. It is the best for the wikia. bBTw you have violated a standard rule:you may not eidt someones user space without permission of the user. So now please restore it to my userspace or delete it Pierlot McCrooke 15:23, October 13, 2010 (UTC) :I may not delete main namespace articles without a good reason either, remember. 15:24, October 13, 2010 (UTC) :I am wanting that you delete it becuase the undemocratic incident in november 2009. And it isnt active. This town is way too much Pierlot McCrooke 15:28, October 13, 2010 (UTC) IRC I am wanting a IRC conversation with you. How to come at IRC: Follow this link:http://webchat.freenode.net/?channels=#lovia Pierlot McCrooke 17:47, October 13, 2010 (UTC) :Two options: you e-mail me, or you talk to me on Windows Live Messenger. I am currently online, but not often. I don't do IRC. 17:55, October 13, 2010 (UTC) ::It would be abvout that what happened today. You were bad nbut i alkso were bad Pierlot McCrooke 17:59, October 13, 2010 (UTC) :::Well, e-mail me. 20:44, October 13, 2010 (UTC) ::you got mail. 12:28, October 16, 2010 (UTC) :::Thanks. 13:40, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Residences These are my two residences: My residences are: *Oceana, Hurbanova, Drake town, 23 Vlackstreet *Seven, Novosevensk, 9 Kazan Street So now you know. Perhaps you could now put Ygo August Donia back on the citizenlist again. Dr. Magnus 07:52, October 17, 2010 (UTC) :Sure. 07:56, October 17, 2010 (UTC) ::Thanks, your Majesty. Much appreciated. ;) Dr. Magnus 07:57, October 17, 2010 (UTC) :::You're welcome. 07:58, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Idea I have a state replacing idea. It is on Forum talk:First Chamber Pierlot McCrooke 16:02, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Block Request Horton11's at it again. I warned him three times over the past US-night, but he has continued to perform edits that are in totality, harmful in nature. You have already warned him many times, and given him minor punishments, but it's time to step it up a notch. Do what you may, but please, stop this vandal. A useless edit is a harmful edit, and a harmful edit is vandalizing. Edward Hannis 03:08, October 21, 2010 (UTC) :I know and me too, I am bothered by his edits. There is however no 1/1 relation between his contributions and the act of vandalism... You know what, I suppose we bring this to the Wikination:Site council. Tonight (Europe), I'll start a procedure asking the members of the council to consider this issue, and perhaps do a block. Okay? 06:25, October 21, 2010 (UTC) ::Instead of blocking him we should teach him the article guidelines in simple language. Maybe you are using too difficult words for him. Just saying Pierlot McCrooke 05:32, October 22, 2010 (UTC) :::We haven't been using difficult words, and we've explained it already a number of times. User:Horton does not respond, nor learn from what we've told him. See: Wikination:Site council/Blocks requiring approval of the site council. 06:23, October 22, 2010 (UTC) ::He's a diamond in the rough, needs to be polished. Already his articles are improving greatly, judging from articles such as these. Don't be to hard on him, and for the love of God, don't scare this user away. He has great potential. Dr. Magnus 12:57, October 22, 2010 (UTC) ::I agree with Magnus! Marcus Villanova 20:28, October 22, 2010 (UTC) Sylvania Have you seen this, this poped up on one of the most know users for making anthems, has alot of anthems on his channel. Some how he got a Sylvania Anthem : Anthem Here :That's awful. Fortunately, it's probably some other Sylvania. --Semyon 09:58, October 21, 2010 (UTC) :I liked it. Marcus Villanova 20:29, October 22, 2010 (UTC) Plains I want to move this page but it isn't letting me..it says to ask a admin so...I want to make this a hamlet on Truth Island. Thnx in advance! Marcus Villanova 22:35, October 21, 2010 (UTC) :I propose you start a new hamlet, to prevent controversy. Just start from scratch and keep it small :). Okay? Oh and btw: keep the hamlet page in you user namespace until it's finished. So you could begin here: User:Crystalbeastdeck09/Hamlet. 06:22, October 22, 2010 (UTC) ::kk, I'll make a nice farming Hamlet! ! Marcus Villanova 20:27, October 22, 2010 (UTC) :::Why such a German name? bweikes 09:29, October 24, 2010 (UTC) :::Why not. We have a large Slovak/Polish population in Oceana. Italian and Dutch in Sylvania. I have no idea in Newhaven...I guess mixed. In seven Russian. And in Clymene, Chinesse and now German. I think we need a nice farming town that's good and small. BTW: below we need redirect pages/Hexacode pages. Marcus Villanova 13:33, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Redirect Page CL-LW / LW. Are the pages, I don't know how to make them, so I need Help. Thnx again. Marcus Villanova 16:35, October 23, 2010 (UTC) :Done. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 05:41, October 27, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks aton QWTB! I think I might keep the German Name of Landwirtschaft! Marcus Villanova 13:52, October 27, 2010 (UTC) TV Show I'm writing an article on Wikistad about a Lovian tv-show based on some of William Goodwin's books and thought that perhaps Lovilago Film could be its production company. Interested? Echocho 14:55, October 23, 2010 (UTC) :I am :) 09:29, October 24, 2010 (UTC) ::Great. A small token of my gratitude :D Echocho 20:02, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Lovian economy I would really like to see Lovia have it's own currency. If Lovia is going to have a national currency, then I think it would be proper to have a national bank to regulate the economy. I have created a page of what the national bank would be like. I even made it a seal :) I have outlined some broad functions the bank will carry out, but it is up to congress to select them. It is better for Lovia to have a national bank to ensure its economic independence. THis would be the first step necessary before acquiring our own currency ( Ecuador uses the US dollar as the currency but still it has its own national bank). Hopefully you can propose this to congress. Horton11 23:12, October 26, 2010 (UTC) :Like I already mentioned elsewhere: we have a national bank, though not described as such in the law. It is better to adapt the existing structures than to invent new ones. I suggest we fully nationalize the Aventis National Bank and write it in the law as a state enterprise. 07:30, October 27, 2010 (UTC) ::Let's make a new bank, in the end it will distribute it's own money, so that whole new, all other banks will be underneath this NEW bank, and so aventis will be too JON THE DUDE JOHNSON 15:32, October 27, 2010 (UTC) :@Horton: I'm not the state. The state is here. 12:25, October 28, 2010 (UTC) :@Jon/Yuri: Sounds like an interesting, yet not very urgent discussion. Perhaps we better begin with the question: "what should a national bank do in Lovia?". Here of course, not here-here. 12:25, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Oceana Museum Could you please restore it? It was still on my list :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 04:40, October 29, 2010 (UTC) :Sure . But don't forget to do it, eh. 10:11, October 29, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah, I'm sorry. Too busy for school, you know shit like that :( I'll work on the page right now :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 12:44, October 29, 2010 (UTC) Remember Dimitri http://nation.wikia.com/index.php?title=Citizen&direction=next&oldid=72201 :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 13:32, October 29, 2010 (UTC) :Lolz. Yes Remember! Marcus Villanova 13:45, October 29, 2010 (UTC) ::Thanks :) 15:15, October 29, 2010 (UTC) Banky I'm busy writing the article, I'll mail it first. I hope you like it, but I don't want it to be some rubbish JON THE DUDE JOHNSON 09:48, October 30, 2010 (UTC)